a day at the salon!
by XCloudPandaX
Summary: someone in los noches is in need of a trim, and szayel knows EXACTLY who can do the job! rated T for mild cussing, and other stuffinz [i did this story WAYY back. uploaded it for funzies lol]
1. a day at the salon

Cloudy: *ahem* I do NOT own bleach, or any of it's character's, but I do own….

Ichigo: please don't say pie…

Cloudy: PIIIIE! Oyah~~

Ichigo: UGH.

Cloudy: anywayz, here's the sto-ray!

"what?"

"hmmmm…."

"WHAT?"

"hmmmmmm….uh-huh…thought so…." Szayel made a square shape with his hands, (y' know, the kind artists do when they think ya look good for a picture?) and put nnoitra's head in the center. "tell me, have you ever thought about getting a trim?" nnoitra's eyebrow twitched, and he leaned against the wall."nope. not gonna either." Szayel took a second to picture nnoitra bald, and then let out a small giggle. "what's so funny, pinky?" szayel REALLY wanted to see how he'd react if he told him he'd go bald if he didn't go get a hair cut, soo… "well, its just that, if you don't get you hair trimed at LEAST once every six months, then it'll all fall out!*" the words 'hair'and 'fallout' got his attention.."….fallout? the hell you mean, 'fallout'?" szayel could feel his plan working! Well, that and whenever he had an evil idea, his glasses would shine all creepy-like,whenever he pushed them up."why, you'll go BALD of course! Luckily I know-" he was sudenly lifted up by his collar,and hoisted into the air."WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, EARLIER YOU PINK FRUITCAKE! I don't wanna go BALD 'cuz some DUMBASS didn't'-" szayel let out a groan."UGH! if you let me FINISH i couldve recommended someone for you! LUCKILY you'r own fraccion owns a barber shop somewhere in los noches!" nnoitra dropped the pink scientist, and actually thought about this…."tesla?...MY tesla? Since when did he…HEY PINKY!" szayel sighed."MUST you call me that..?" once again, he was HOISTED up 3 feet from the ground."where IS tesla's shop, anyway, huh?" szayel pulled his shirt up over his nose, and sqeezed his eyes shut. "okay, FIRST of all, YOU need a tic-tac, and SECOND, I said it was SOMEWHERE, I didn't say I knew EXACTLY where.." nnoitra squinted at szayel and dropped him. And for SOME odd reason, tesla just HAPPENED to be passing by, in a group with tia, and her fraccion, talking about girl stuff. Unfourtunately, nnoitra seen him.."OI! TESLA,YOU PIECE OF CRAP! 'MERE!**" tesla sonidoed over there in a heart beat."yes, nnoitra-sama?" nnoitra grabbed some of his own hair, and pointed to it. "cut ." tesla blinked a few times before saying something."you…want me to…CUT it, nnoitra-sama..?" nnoitra facepalmed, "you deaf,boy? I said CUT!" szayel suddenly chimed in."well, there IS a difference between a CUT and a TRIM.. for instance-"

"NO ONE'S ASKIN' YOU PINKY!"

Tesla nodded."well, there IS a difference in a cut and trim, nnoitra-sama.." nnoitra grabbed his fraccion by his collar."YOU just shut up, and do whatever the hell I tell ya, got it?" tesla nodded slowly."y-yes master..um…follow me…"

**A/N** yaaaaay! Sombodeh's getting there hairz cut!

Nnoitra: why you gotta pick on ME….

Cloudy: why? 'cause I LUVS you!

Nnoitra: o.O *shivers*

Cloudy: oyah,btw, i put the six months thing in there, cause when ever I don't go to the salon for a certain amount of time, (feels like 6 months anyway..) my hair starts to shed,and fallout…its not split-ends or anything, so I dunno whats wrong with me..plus I ALREADY have short hair,…soooo…yeah…it just WONT look good…. I also have this habbit of sayin' 'mere instead of c'mere, cuz well….i dunno…I just like to say it ^.^ it's just one of my many, MANY quirks I happen to have! along with various…OTHER crackheadded problems I I have…so yeah…BYEZ! I UPDATE SOON, KAY?


	2. a day at the salon part dos!

Cloudy: okay! Here's the SECOND part to the haircut-thing I made a while back! I don't own bleach, all I own is a kitty named buns.

Ichigo: who CARES?

Cloudy: *evil glare* you say sumthin' strawberry-shortcake..?

Ichigo: yep. Sure did.

Cloudy: well it looks like SOEBODY's goin in the broom closet today...

Ichigo: O.O wait, hold on, I didn't…GAAAAHHH!

Cloudy: *has Ichigo in a headlock* ENJOY!~~

"are we THERE yet?" they had been walking through the long,LOONG hallways of the Accursed los noches for what felt like YEARS, until they came across a big black door with a golden door-knob, and a bronze plaque on the side that read '**LovelyHair beauty salon**' Tesla reached for the key's and opened the door. The first thing Nnoitra noticed was the smell of burnt hair, shampoo, and hairspray. To his surprise, there were people already in the salon, Starrk, and Lillynette. Plus it was a BIG room, and everything was all sparkly and shiny…"what the hell? How come you didn't tell me about this place before?" Tesla rubbed the back of his neck nervously." uhh, well you see… it was kind of a secret, Nnoitra-sama….but then I ah, forgot to tell you about it…" as usual, Nnoitra was about to spazz out on Tesla, but before he could, he was seated down..And somehow, Tesla magically transformed from wearing his fraccion uniform, to a short sleeve white t-shirt and grey sweatpants"what kind of shampoo do you want? "he stood on his toes and reached in a cabinet for some shampoo bottles." there's kiwi, vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, bubblegum-" Nnoitra face palmed."WHATEVER! Just don't make me smell like a girl, got it?" After he was done washing his hair, Tesla was about to cut it, but before he could even reach for the scissors...

"Hold it."

"Yes, Nnoitra -Sama?"

"You better not cut it too fricken short..."

"I won't. You're only getting a trim." He eyed Tesla through the big square mirror in front of him. "Don't worry so much Nnoitra-sama! Just relaaaax and it'll be fine!" he looked at Tesla again, and seen him actually smiling. The guy who's life he made miserable every day he was alive, was actually smiling at him...a familiar voice took Nnoitra out of his thoughts," well, well, look who's here!" he turned to see who wanted there teeth knocked out, and seen a certain blue headded espada sitting in the chair next to him. "Grimmjow, What the HELL? How'd you get in here?" he folded his arms and grinned. "I always come here. The question is…why are YOU here,spoony?" while they were busy,Tesla had just finished flat-ironing the last section of Nnoitra's hair, and finished the job by spritzing some hair spray here, and there. "There! Finished…now I think I'm going to...*yaaaawn*...take a little nap…"

**Cloudy: sorry it's so short, buuut…I just wanted to hurry up and get this over with…so I can work on my next one! Yaaayz!

Ichigo: FRESH AIR!

Cloudy: WHO LET YOU OUTTA THE CLOSET!BACK! BACK MONKEY BOY! BACK!

Ichigo: nope, I don-OW! Is that a chair- OW! Quit it! OW!


End file.
